Haikyuu One-Shots
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: A selection of yaoi one-shots for Haikyuu all different pairings included. First story will be KuroTsukki. Rated M
1. KuroTsukki

**A Vampires Night Out**

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating or posting anything new since before Christmas but my ferret died in my arms the day after boxing day and I just didn't feel like continuing them for a while. I'm currently working on a couple of the requests given to me though I haven't forgotten about them and I hope to have them up in the next week or so depending on how everything goes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this it's my OTP for Haikyuu. R&R!

Kuroo's POV

I Tetsuro Kuroo was a vampire, I had only a couple close friends who of course were vampires too and for a few days now I have been smelling the most amazing smell like strawberry shortcake, when I finally discovered where it was coming from I saw the most beautiful blonde I'd ever seen before in my long life. Short blonde hair framed the perfectly proportioned face, piercing golden brown orbs, thin eyebrows and he was tall at least about six foot two. I'd followed him a few times before trying to forget him being the creature of the night that I was but that damn beautiful face and that intoxicating scent wouldn't leave me, he was perfect and I had to have him, I followed him as he walked along most likely on his way home. I kept to the shadows, smirking as he headed down an alley, one that was rarely used. This was m y chance, speeding up I followed him into the alley, he'd paused halfway and looked at his phone. I smirked as I moved swiftly so I was now behind him, one hand moving to cover his mouth to stop him from screaming as the other went to his hips stopping him from moving away from me.

He dropped his phone as he turned his head to glare at me which only caused me to smirk at him more. I dragged him from the middle of the alley way where anyone could have seen us so we now stood in the shadows "try to get away and you'll be sorry," I whispered into his ear now moving the hand from his hips to my pocket pulling out a small vile filled with my own special aphrodisiac. I moved the hand that was still covering his mouth down slightly to lift his chin up before bringing the vile to his lips and forcing him to drink some. He coughed some of the mixture out but he'd definitely drank enough. He let out a weak "w-what in the hell…d-do you t-think you're…d-doing…?"

I let a feral grin grace my lips as I responded, "Why I'm claiming you of course." He dropped to his knees now as the drug started to take affect I quickly scooped him up into my arms before he could collapse completely. I then carried him to my place which wasn't' far from where we were, once inside my lair I took him to the bedroom and laid him on my bed gently. His cheeks were now a light shade of pink, light pants escaping his lips, which told me the drug was in full effect. The blonde shouldn't be fighting anytime soon, I leaned in and took a big whiff of his scent a slight groan left my lips "so what is your name~?" I asked him as I ran a hand up his body "my name is Tetsuro Kuroo~"

He sent a glare my way despite his obvious arousal this caused me to smirk at him as I glided my hand downwards now brushing his nipples as it headed for his groin which gained me a delectable moan, when I looked up at his face his eyes where shut tight, I couldn't help but snicker a little at this. "Ahhhh…" he groaned out as my hand slipped into his pants and was now wrapped around his throbbing erection.

I smirked at the blonde "why don't you give into the pleasure~ I can show you more pleasure than you have ever imagined~" I told him before I started to pump his erection slowly, teasing him as I enjoyed all his delicious moans and groans. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of red and I couldn't help but lean in and place a kiss to those flushed cheeks.

His eyes opened as I pulled away so he could gaze at me with confusion clear in his golden brown orbs but before he could voice a single word I thumbed the slit causing him to gasp as his eyes widened. I leaned into the blondes neck now sniffing his intoxicating smell darting my tongue out to lick along his jugular but instead of biting him I kissed it instead. "W-why are you being so…g-gentle…" he eventually managed to get out.

I chuckled a little "because I'm a creature of the night I must be ruthless eh?" I asked but didn't allow him to reply as I answered his question a hand now cupping his cheek "well from the moment I laid eyes on you I fell for you but being a vampire there was no way to meet you normally so I had to be creative." Which caused his blush to cover his whole face "how adorable~" I teased.

He brought his hands up to cover his now incredibly red face causing me to chuckle and bring a hand up to attempt to pry his hands from his face. "H-how could you…p-possibly like…me?" he asked now trying to get his head around my confession.

I chuckled softly "how can I not? You literally are the cutest person on the planet with this personality of yours, you try to be so tough all the time but really your just a big tsun-tsun~" I told him with a genuine smile to let him know I wasn't joking around with him.

"I-I am not a Tsundere!" he argued pulling his hands away so that he could glare at me which caused me to laugh softly causing him to blush once more "I-I mean…a-ahhh….." he mumbled and looked away.

I smiled at him and gently cupped his cheeks to make him look at me "you're a huge tsun-tsun but it's part of why I like you so much, so my love may I know your name?" I asked softly, he looked straight into my eyes as if he was contemplating if he really should tell me.

After a few moments he finally spoke, "it's Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei…" I smiled at him before leaning in to place a kiss to his soft pink lips of which he shyly returned.

"Well Tsukki you're mine now I'm not giving you to anyone," I told him seriously "I'm going to mark you and make a mess of you all night long so only thoughts of me cross your mind." This caused his cheeks to flare once again.

"I-Idiot…no one else would want someone like me…" he said with a sad tone which was something I wouldn't allow. I cupped his cheeks and brought him in a for a soft sweet kiss that was tender and loving.

When we parted once more I spoke softly "don't sell yourself short you are amazing and anyone would be lucky to be near you but people just don't know how to approach you." His cheeks heated up even more as he covered his face with a pillow now. I chuckled softly and pried the pillow from his hands before sliding a hand up his chest, sliding his shirt over his head.

"How can you say that…" he asked embarrassed. I smiled at this and leaned in starting to place kisses along his neck leading them down to his chest occasionally nipping at his flesh. He looked down at me now our eyes connecting as he spoke "w-what…"

I put a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking "I'm going to show you that you can be loved even if it kills me."

"K-Kuroo…" he mumbled before he pulled me up to connect our lips "love me…" he told me and I was more than happy to oblige as I deepened the kiss licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which Tsukki granted letting me explore his warm wet cavern. He tasted so much sweeter than I had imagined that it was almost a drug to me. I felt myself harden when Tsukki moaned into the kiss, he started to grind himself into me his need obvious "p-please…I need you…" he whined out in need. I smirked a little at this knowing he'd never say such a thing without that aphrodisiac.

I slid a hand up his chest rubbing his nipples gaining me a moan from the blonde, I then started to trail kisses along his jawline to his neck where I nipped the sensitive flesh before continuing them downwards till I reached a dusty pink nipple taking it into my mouth sucking, nipping and licking the sensitive nub which gained me an even louder moan from Tsukki.

As I continued to play with his nipples my free hand moved down to grab his erection pumping him agonisingly slowly making the blonde whimper in need. "You sound so sexy, Tsukki," I groaned out huskily.

He groaned out and glared down at me "d-don't tease me…h-hurry up…need release…" he whimpered and I was more than happy to oblige pumping him faster now as I continued to attack his chest, it didn't take long before he came for the first time this night with the most arousing cry of pleasure ever.

He was a panting mess now as I detached my mouth from his chest to kiss his lips which he eagerly returned. His hands moved down my body to grab my ass "m-more…" he panted out. I chuckled softly and bit onto his bottom lip pulling it out seductively. Apparently I didn't go fast enough for him as he flipped our positions so I was now on my back on the bed with an incredibly sexy blonde straddling my hips.

I wolf whistled at this enjoying the view "damn Tsukki…what a beautiful sight this is~" he whispered huskily running my hands up his sides now as is cheeks flared at my comment though this didn't slow him down as he started to grind down on me our still clothed erections rubbing together causing us both to moan out as his eyes slid shut. "D-Damn…y-you know h-how to…move your hips…" I got out between moans before I started to grind my hips back against his not one to be outdone.

I was surprised when he stopped grinding on me to slide down my legs leaning in real close so his hot breath ghosted over my erection making me shiver in anticipation of what was to come. I didn't have to wait long as he pulled my trousers off and took my erection into his mouth pausing to lick the head then he started to bob his head up and down. I moaned out loudly sliding my hands into his surprisingly soft hair gently grabbing at his blonde locks as he continued to bob his head.

At that moment an idea came to me "w-wait…T-Tsukki…s-stop…" I panted out. He paused his movement and looked at me confused before he released my erection with a pop. "Turn aroumd…" I told him which he did I grabbed his hips and moved him nearer to my face smirking a little as I licked his tip causing a shudder to run up his body, I then took the head into my mouth sucking a few times before taking more of his erection into my mouth once again causing him to moan around. At this point Tsukki had leaned forward and took my erection into his mouth causing me to moan around his erection sending vibrations along sensitive flesh which in turn caused him to moan around my own length. I pulled back slightly so that I could tongue the slit. At this he released my erection with a pop as he threw his head back moaning loudly as he came hard into my mouth which I quickly swallowed.

I saw him blush as I swallowed all his seed which caused me to smirk at him before licking my lips which mad his cheeks burn even more. With another small chuckle I moved my attention to another part of his body grabbing his ass I pulled the cheeks apart so his hole was exposed. I licked my lips before burying my face into his ass as I started to lick his entrance causing his back to arch in pleasure.

He soon took my member into his mouth once again as I continued to lick his entrance before I tongued his hole stretching him "h-hurry…n-need you…n-now…" he whimpered now as he let my erection fall from his mouth.

I pulled away from his arse and he turned around so he was once again straddling my hips. He really was a nice sight, panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering his body with flushed cheeks. It spurred me on more as I licked my lips placing my hands on his hips as he raised himself slightly his hand reaching behind him to steady my erection as he lowered himself down onto it. Pain passed across his face but that didn't stop him "I-Is this…the f-first time anyone…e-ever violated…this part of you..?" I asked him now as I was fully sheathed inside him.

He let out a few pained noises as he shifted a little trying to get used to my huge size. "O-Of course…w-who else would w-want to do…t-this to me…" he panted out shutting his eyes tight as he tried to get used to the intrusion. I moved a hand up to cup his cheek bringing him down for a kiss which he eagerly returned distracting him from the pain. Once he was ready he started to shift his hips before raising his hips up so that only the tip remained inside him an then he lowered himself down before repeating the motion a few times getting used to the feeling.

I was over the moon at hearing no one else had deflowered my precious adorable devil. I couldn't help but lick my lips as he continued to bounce up and down on my erection he looked incredible his skin glistening in the small amount of light entering the room as he worked up a sweat his cheeks a light pink and his lips slightly parted as he panted and moaned.

It didn't take long before he started to pick up the pace needing more friction. I kissed him again a kiss full of passion conveying my honest feelings for him and he did the same. Now I decided it was time I helped the other so I tightened the hold I had on his hips and every time he came back down on me I pushed him down harder than he could do on his own and met his hips with thrusts of my own causing me erection to push in even deeper than before.

We were now a moaning mess as he continued to ride me the view was incredible and I snaked a hand to the others erection taking it into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts. He moaned louder now and bucked his hips into my hand. "You really…are beautiful…"I panted out while thumbing the slit. His face went bright red but he said nothing as he focused on moving his hips.

I bit my bottom lip as I watched the beautiful scene in front of me I could have came just from watching him but I restrained myself. After watching his lithe form bouncing up and down on my erection I flipped grabbing his legs folding him in half as I started to thrust into him hard and fast now.

His moans and groans were like music to my ears and I struggled not to cum at, I leaned in and kissed his lips roughly which he eagerly returned letting me swallow his moans and groans. One hand moved around his leg now to causing him to moan louder now.

I nipped at his bottom lip now causing his lip to bleed lightly the smell was so intoxicating I quickly licked the delicious drops moaning at the taste better than he smelt which was so unthinkable. "God Tsukki…you taste fucking amazing!" I groaned out into his ear causing him to gasp loudly.

I started to thrust erratically now nearing my release but I refused to cum alone. Thumbing the slit I leaned into his neck before sinking my fangs into the succulent flesh letting his blood fill in my mouth. At that moment we came together, I drank a little before pulling away licking the two little puncture holes closed.

"T-That was amazing…" he said while panting letting his head rest back on the bed. He looked even sexier now as he closed his eyes his lips slightly parted as he panted heavily, his hair stuck to his face and neck.

I chuckled at this leaning in to place feather light kisses across his face "I hope you don't think we are done just yet~" I whispered to him causing him to blush deep red now "I'm not letting you sleep till early morning~"

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this I wanted a slightly cuter Tsukki under drugs influence though still having his fieryness~


	2. TsukkiYama

Surprises And Sex Can Always Go Hand In Hand

A/N: my very first TsukkiYama fanfic I hope you all enjoy this I was inspired by a fanart of this couple with Yams in a dress. I know it's been a while once more and that I promised you all a NijiMuro fanfic which is still coming its part written already I just have had this little one-shot part written for so long I wanted to get it finished. As I've been watching a lot of Haikyuu and My Hero Academia recently my next few fics will be on them and Kuroko No Basuke primarily once NijiMuro is complete I plan to write KagaAka that has been on hold for now that I am happy with the plot as Nina3491 helped me out with it. Please R&R!

Tsukki's POV

It had been a long day, as I released a long sigh I headed home where I knew Yamaguchi was waiting for me. We'd moved in together a year ago, although I wouldn't say this out loud Yamaguchi was the best thing that could have happened to me. I was in shock when he actually confessed to me and we've been together ever since and here we are today, living together.

When I opened the front door I expected to hear Yamaguchi cooking like usual but I was met by silence. This had me worrying that maybe something was wrong. "Yams!" I called out as I shut the front door. Walking into the living room and seeing that I was also empty I headed towards the kitchen just to be sure that he indeed wasn't in there but just as I thought it was empty. I quirked a perfect blonde brow when I saw the light on in our bedroom, what could he be doing in our bedroom at this time?

I walked down the hall approaching the bedroom, pushing the door slightly do as not to be seen only to gasp at the sight before me hence gaining the brunettes attention as he was desperately trying to undo the zip of his outfit which happened to be a frilly maid outfit. "T-Tsukki..!" He exclaimed before trying to hide himself "it's not what you think..!"

I quirked a perfect brow once more "you're sitting in our bedroom in a maids outfit but it's not what I think?" I asked now and he nodded. I walked over to him licking my lips, once I stood in front of him I spoke, "I'm thinking that you wanted me to see you and you wanted to get me aroused..." I purred out now gazing down into his beautiful dark brown orbs. I could hear him gulping now "am I wrong?" I asked now as I bent down so my face was close to his our lips nearly touching, when the other did nothing but stare up at me I spoke once more, "well?" I questioned.

He let out a nervous laugh as he chanced a look up at me noticing that I wasn't looking at him with disgust, he was clearly shocked. "Y-yes..." He mumbled out at last. A grin made its way onto my face causing him to gaze at me unsure of just what I had in mind "Tsukki..?" He questioned after a few moments of silence with me just grinning.

I lifted a hand up to beckon him over to me using my finger as I straighten up now, obeying he got up and walked slowly towards me his eyes never leaving me "time to show your master just what you can do eh~?" I told him and he nodded as he stood in front of me. I brought a hand up to cup his cheek, which were now a bright shade of red, bringing his face closer to mine so our lips brushed. I murmured against them, "I love you..." Before kissing him hungrily not giving him a chance to reply but truly I didn't need him to.

He brought his hands up to wrap around my neck bringing me down to deepen the kiss. I placed my hands on his hips bringing him closer till our bodies touched allowing me to grind our hips together letting him feel just how much he was turning me on as I rubbed my painfully hard erection against his. His cheeks got even redder if that was even possible as a soft groan left his lips at the contact. He seemed to have gained sine confidence as he spoke up, "let me pleasure you today..."

I wasn't going to say no when he looked so determined. I nodded at him "you're in charge," I told him now. He brought his hands to my pants undoing them pushing them down taking my boxers down with them my erection springing free before he then moved his hands to my shoulders to push me down into the bed. He then slipped them off the rest of the way and pushed my legs apart so he could rest in between them. My erection standing to attention in front of him, he gulped a little but that determined look never left his face. He leaned in and licked the tip tentatively causing me to groan out which spurred him in as he took the head into his mouth sucking on it lightly. My hands slid into his hair "g-God..." I hissed out as my eyes slid shit as I bit into my lower lip lightly while he took more of my length into his mouth.

He hummed a little now as he started to bob his head up and down the humming sending vibrations down my erection heightening my pleasure, I opened my eyes now as he rested a hand on my leg for support while the other moved down under his dress pulling the panties he was wearing down enough so he could push a finger into his entrance his mouth never stopping as he pleasured me.

The sight of him fingering himself while he sucked me off especially in this outfit was almost too much to bear. Soon he added a second finger stretching himself for what was to come. "G-God...you look so damn sexy Yams..." I growled out huskily causing bus cheeks to flare bright red, I chuckled gently and massaged his scalp gently. He purred gently around my member sending more vibrations down it. I could feel myself drawing close to my climax so I gently pulled on his hair indicating to him to stop and pull back which he did but I didn't expect him to lick the slit which caused me to cum over his face. I blushed now totally embarrassed grabbing a tissue I quickly started to wipe my cum from his face his own cheeks red as he raised a hand to stop me while licking a bit of cut from his bottom lip.

He removed his fingers from his entrance now and sat up straight looking me in the eye he did his best not to let his shyness win "I-I need you...now..." He said rather gently. I didn't need to be told twice as I gently lifted him upwards and placed him onto my lap leaning forward now I connected our lips kissing him lovingly which he returned. Once we pulled apart I started to trail kisses along his jaw till I reached his neck where I sucked in the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder causing him to let out a small groan "T-Tsukki...I'm meant to be pleasuring you..." He all but whined out.

I chuckled at this and nipped at the others neck once more "you are just look at how hard you've got me already~" I told him pointing to my growing erection. "Besides you're just too hard to resist~" I told him with a small smile. His cheeks burned deep red at this "you're just the cutest Yams!" I said before burying my face into his neck and nuzzled him gently. He blushed all the way to his ears and down to his neck; I chuckled against his neck before placing a series of kisses to the skin there.

He gasped out softly at this before I slowly pushed him down onto my now throbbing erection; he moaned out gently his eyes shut tight as he buried his face into my neck. I smirked and nibbled gently on his earlobe gaining me another moan, I always loved just how sensitive he got during sex. I started to thrust up into him now as I helped him to raise his hips up before helping to push him back down, this caused us both to moan out loudly.

I let a hand slip up his dress till they brushed against a dusty pink nipple drawing out another moan from his lips which spurred me on even more. I pinched and rolled the sensitive nubs between my fingers as my free hand moved under the dress to pump his erection causing him to arch his back in pleasure as a loud moan left his lips. "T-Tsuuuuukki..!" he moaned out so loud it was almost a scream.

I smirked and leaned in to place butterfly kisses onto his neck before nipping and biting the sensitive flesh while thumbing the slit "gosh Yams you're far too attractive and adorable for words…" I groaned out against his neck my hands never stopping their movements.

Yamaguchi gasped a little at my ministrations coupled with my words his eyes shut as tight as possible as he continued to bounce on my cock. My smirk widened at this and I change the angle slightly aiming for where I knew I'd hit his sweet spot. I knew I'd struck that spot when he screamed out in pleasure.

It wasn't long before I brought him to his climax and he came all over my hand. His tightening walls drew me closer and closer to my own climax as I switched up our position now pushing him down into the bed putting his legs over my shoulders before starting to thrust into him hard and fast causing us both to moan as Yamaguchi came down from his high. After a few more deep thrusts I buried myself deep inside him as I came hard.

I panted heavily as I pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside the raven pulling him to my chest smiling slightly as he snuggled into my side. I placed a small kiss to the top of his head and let out a content sigh completely forgetting about the fact that I hadn't eaten and just laid there letting him get a little sleep after such a workout.

The End.

A/N: I hope you all liked this one-shot! I plan to write more and more for this ship and plenty of Haikyuu ships in the months to come! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers it makes me very happy to see how much you all enjoyed them.


	3. UshiOi

Jealousy Can Be Good Too!

A/N: So I said I wanted to do a Xmas fanfic before but I ended up sick the day after boxing day and got lazy so here's my late fic based on UshiOi who I ship together so hard, it's my first fanfic for this couple and Ushijima may be a little OOC but I really liked this idea a big thank you to Nina3491 for helping me pick the ship. Also Hinata shall be one of Oikawa's best friends in this fic. Please R&R!

Oikawa's POV

I sighed as I sat in the local coffee shop my best friends beside me, Iwaizumi Hajime and Hinata Shouyo it was the evening of Christmas Eve. "What's with that sigh eh Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked a brow raised in question. To which I answered with another sigh thinking about my boyfriend, honestly it was amazing that we'd even got together and stayed together this long god knows that Ushijima got on my last nerve enough. "Let me guess it's something to do with Ushiwaka again?" he questioned once more knowing exactly what drive me to sigh the most in my life.

Hinata looked at me in quiet interest wondering just what was making me sigh so much. I looked at my two best friends releasing another sigh before finally telling them what was bothering me. "Ushijima is being an asshole!" I huffed out both boys remained silent knowing I wasn't done "he's been spending more and more time with that damn Tendo and ignoring me!" I whined out with a big pout.

Iwa-chan raised a brow at this questioningly "cheating?" he asked simply and I shook my head. I knew that no matter what that tall idiot did he wouldn't cheat on me the amount of times he chased me around during school years there was just no way but that didn't mean I was happy about being ignored now. "So he's not cheating on you just spending time with someone else?" he asked to clarify brow still raised.

I pouted even more at this "don't say it like that okay! He hardly spends any time with me anymore he's always out with Tendo…" I whined out once more causing Iwa-Chan to shake his head with a sigh of his own. "Iwa-Chan!" I exclaimed and poked his cheek pouting even more at his attitude while Hinata looks at the pair of us in silence.

Before Iwa-Chan could reply to me Chibi-Chan spoke up "if it's just him not showing you attention you just need to make him refocus his attention," he said with a smile "how about dressing up for him tonight?" he voiced out now and it had me thinking how that might just work with the right outfit.

"Chibi-Chan that's a genius idea! If this doesn't get his attention nothing will!" I exclaimed before standing up "I'm going to go put this plan into action! See you guys after Christmas!" I said excitedly waving them off before going to a nearby costume shop and looking for the best Santa outfit possible finding the one I then grabbed a pair of stiletto boots, I paid for it and hurried back home, knowing that Ushijima would still be out I rushed to the bedroom.

I got said outfit out it was a rather small red velvet halter top dress with a white fluffy band going around the bottom it also came with a black belt. Once dressed I grabbed the boots and gulped a little at the thought but I knew that Ushijima would be back soon and slipped them on too they were knee high leather boots that laced up at the back. When I'd finally got them laced up I heard the front door open. I sucked in a deep breath and stood walking awkwardly to the door knowing he'd come straight to the bedroom like usually does. I did my best to lean sexily against the door frame as he came around the corner. As Ushijima looked up from his phone I watched his jaw drop to the floor causing me to smirk a little "you're finally home~" I purred out in the sexiest voice I could possibly muster.

I had to stop myself from openly laughing when he dropped his phone and started to stalk towards me like some kind of lion hunting her prey. Once stood in front of me he looked me up and down before licking his lips. I smirked a little as I caught a glimpse of his already hardening member. "What's all this..?" he asked his voice huskier than normal but before I could reply he leaned in to kiss me.

He pushed me into the door frame roughly as he continued to devour my lips. His hands went to my hips to grab my waist roughly, he pulled away to look me up and down once more "like what you see~?" I asked with a small smirk only to gasp out in surprise as he swept me up in his arms so he could carry me bridal style towards the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck for the short walk to the bed rather happy that I wouldn't have to attempt to walk in these damn heels.

Once at the bed he placed me down gently and once again looked me up and down which was starting to embarrass me a little but I didn't say a word. He started to devour my lips once more as he ran his hands up and down my body over the little red dress as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I eagerly gave him allowing him to slip his tongue inside as we fought for dominance which of course he won.

He brought one of his hands up one of his hands to rub at my crotch feeling my already hardening length a smirk gracing his lips as he brought it down to run over the bare parts of my legs before slipping them under the skirt of the dress making my body shiver. When his hand ghosted over my erection I let out a gasp which I knew Ushijima liked as he smirked more and rubbed my erection harder gaining him a loud moan now.

I bucked my hips into his hand now desperate to get some more friction causing him to chuckle before grabbing my erection over my boxers and started to move his hand up and down agonizingly slowly. I groaned in frustration and bucked my hips up once more trying to get some more friction. He chuckled once more and moved to nip at my neck a little before he let go of my erection so he could grab the waistband of my boxers slowly and teasingly pulling them down making sure to graze my hard-on along the way.

"Aah…mmmmmh..! U-Ushijima..!" I moaned out urging him on as he wrapped his hand around me once more. He started to pump my erection faster than before eliciting more moans from me. He continued to nibble on my neck as he his hand continued on its mission to make me cum. "T-the skirt…g-gonna get d-dirty..!" I moaned out wanting him to make sure that we didn't mess it up. He flipped the skirt upwards so I didn't leak pre-cum on it and then proceeded to thumb the slit while biting roughly on my neck and then sucking on the spot to leave a rather large hickey, successfully bringing me to my climax as I came over his hand.

I panted as I rode out my orgasm my eyes tightly shut as he peppered kisses all over my neck and face. As I came down from my high I moved my right hand up to cup his straining erection rubbing him through his clothes gaining me a deep grunt. "F-fuck…Oikawa…" he groaned out against my ear which sent shivers down my spine as my lower body reacted as well.

"Ushijima…hurry up…I need you…" I moaned out now bucking my hips against his own giving us both some much needed friction. He smirked a little more at this and nibbled roughly on my earlobe causing me to let out a lewd moan. He grabbed the lube and was about to pour some on his fingers when I grabbed his wrist successfully stopping him "no prep…need you NOW!" I told him my eyes showing him just how much I needed him.

He grunted telling me that he understood and instead pulling his pants and boxers down just enough freeing his straining erection. He poured a generous amount on his cock before hooking my legs over his shoulders, lining himself up with my entrance he entered me in one quick and hard thrust which brought tears to my eyes as I shut them tight, no matter how many time's we'd fucked in the past it still hurt whenever he entered me with no preparation. He leaned in once more bending me almost in half so that he could place gentle kisses to my eyelids as if in silent apology.

He remained still while my body got used to his size once more but that wasn't what I wanted and so I gently squeezed around his cock telling him to move and he did hard and fast making me moan out as a few tears slid down my cheeks from the pain that was still there but would soon turn to pleasure. It didn't take him long to hit my prostate causing me to almost scream in pure delight as he thrust into it hard and fast with ease.

I was a moaning writhing mess underneath him as each thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper into me. He let out a rather loud growl before burying his face into my neck, biting down hard on the flesh there. I knew that he was close and so was I "c-cum together..!" I panted out now burying my own face in his neck when he let go off my own, he grunted once more causing me to smile at this. I got a little possessive at this taking some of his flesh between my teeth sucking on it roughly making sure to leave a big mark to show everyone that this man was mine. This act drew out a rather breathy and very exciting moan from Ushijima and I nearly came right then and there but I managed to control myself.

My hands that had been clutching at his back while he pounded me into the mattress moved to run through his hair before pulling his head down so that I could initiate a passionate kiss to which he happily returned. One of his hands moved around my thigh to tease my cock as he trailed his fingers from base to tip and back down again causing me to whine in want and need of which was swallowed by his mouth during our kiss. He bit down rather roughly on my bottom lip but not enough to break the skin causing me to moan once more.

He let my legs fall from his shoulders now, I promptly wrapped them around his waist tightening them to push him in deeper inside of me making me see stars "U-Ushi…I-I'm close…" I panted out against his lips with which he grunted in return slightly nuzzling my face now. With one last thrust he wrapped his hand around my erection now and pumped it a few times as I tightened around him bringing us both to our climax. My cum splattered onto his shirt and hand while he filled me up with his seed.

I panted heavily as we came down from our high smiling a little at the feeling of being full not just with his cum but with his cock still buried deep inside me. I'd never admit it out loud but I loved it when he did this. I could feel Ushijima's deep breaths on my shoulder making my shoulder warm; I kissed his cheek before releasing a happy sigh.

All too soon he pulled out and laid beside me kicking off his pants and boxers the rest of the way as I turned on my side and nuzzled happily into his chest. We remained like that for a few minutes before he placed a kiss to the top of my head and murmuring softly, "what brought all this on?"

A dark blush covered my cheeks all the way to my ears and neck knowing that I'd now have to tell the giant just why I was dressed such a way knowing full well that he wouldn't rest till I'd told him I took a deep breath before starting, "w-well you've been distant…lately…" I muttered burying my face further into his firm chest so he couldn't see my face "I never see you…you're always out with Tendo…" I grumbled my voice turning bitter at the mention of Tendo's name.

I couldn't see his face but I was sure that he had his brow raised in silent question at this. "Why would it bother you that I've been out with Tendo?" he asked now wrapping his arms firmly around my waist pulling me that little bit closer and all of a sudden I felt like a total idiot for getting jealous over such a thing.

"B-because you were spending all your time with him…" I muttered so low that I doubted if he had actually heard me or not. When I heard a soft chuckle above me I knew he'd indeed heard me and I wanted the ground to just swallow me whole.

I was not however expecting his next words "I was training with him to keep me fit for Volleyball it's become a sort of routine since our days in Shiratorizawa but I'll make a point of spending more time with you," he replied softly placing a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

My blush only darkened as I wrapped my arms firmly around him and squeezed him showing him how happy I was without revealing my face which without a doubt he'd have commented on. No more words needed to be said between us as we basked in the afterglow of the amazing sex we'd just had. "I love you…" I mumbled out against his chest, it wasn't like me to be so affectionate but I just couldn't keep the words inside at that moment.

I could feel his lips curving into a small smile against my head "I love you too Oikawa," he replied running his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner. "Although I'd be more than happy if you'd wear this for me again sometime," he said with the utmost seriousness in his voice letting me know that he wasn't teasing me and actually really like it.

I let out a small chuckle at this "maybe you'll get lucky again then next year," I voiced before letting my eyes shut now feeling sleep trying to claim my body I couldn't keep them open any longer, before drifting off to sleep I heard a soft 'let's hope' from Ushijima and then I was asleep.

The End

A/N: so it's finally done it took me a lot longer than I first anticipated as I couldn't finish it before Kingdom Hearts 3 came out but here we are! I'd also like to say a big thank you to Kimmy Cakes again for their lovely reviews on my other Haikyuu work and in reply to the review on my KuroTsukki fic there will be plenty more Haikyuu fics to come! I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot!


	4. BokuAka

Outdoors Fun

A/N: Hello all! I'm back with one of my favourite Haikyuu ships! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot, the prompt was given to me by Nina3491 so a big thank you to her. I'd also like to say another big thank you to Kimmy Cakes for more wonderful reviews I'm so glad that you are enjoying my fics, also the side of Kingdom Hearts Nina3491 is going to help with me with some prompts for my favourite ships for the series so there will be plenty to come for the series from me including all the ships you mentioned in your reviews and I too fell for the ship young Xehanort X young Eraqus after the end of KH3! Anyways please R & R!

Bokuto's POV

I sighed as I walked to grab my towel I'd just finished training with Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima at our latest training camp. It was me and Akaashi against Kuroo and Tsukishima, focusing on helping me refine my spikes and Tsukishima to refine his blocking, it was a great session. As I wiped my face I glanced at Akaashi who gave me the signal I nodded and started to pack my things away "Yo Kuroo we're going to pack up and head back~" I called to my best friend.

He nodded at this "alright bro see you guys tomorrow!" he replied moving to their bench to grab their things so they could get changed and head back. Akaashi was one step ahead having gathered bot of our things so we could promptly leave.

"Hell yeah! See ya tomorrow Tsukki! HOOT!" I said loudly before grabbing my things as Akaashi grumbled behind me clearly signalling to me that I wasn't moving quick enough for him. I turned grabbed my things from him and we headed out the door not even bothering to go back to change knowing that Akaashi wanted it right now it was best to get to the room as quickly as possible.

What everyone around us didn't know was that Akaashi and I were more than just friends, we were dating. Once we were alone Akaashi walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist burying his face into my back. "I want it now," he told me seriously making me let out a nervous chuckle glancing around at our surroundings to make sure that no one was around to see this or to hear them.

"Akaashi we are still outside we should wait till we get back into the room…" I mumbled a little self-conscious in case we weren't alone what if Kuroo or Tsukki were to walk by and see this, but Akaashi wasn't listening as his arms tightened around my waist before letting go just long enough to grab my arm and lead me to an area partly surrounded by bushes pushing me down. "A-Akaashi…" I said in vain knowing that when he wanted something he always got it regardless.

Akaashi smiled at me as he straddled my waist "Its fine Bokuto its late now no one's around we won't get caught I promise~" he cooed leaning down to kiss my lips succeeding on taking my mind from my recent concerns. I grunted into the kiss to let him know that I yielded which made him smile in return against my lips. What others also wouldn't have guessed is that even if I was the top I wasn't the one calling the shots in this relationship it has always been Akaashi just like on the court.

He wasted no time in stripping us of our pants and boxers our hard-ons springing free before he started pulling my t-shirt up so he could see and run his hands up and down my stomach and chest, I knew that he loved my muscles so I always took full advantage of that. Before I could say another word to him Akaashi leaned forward capturing my lips in a searing and passionate kiss which I happily returned, licking his bottom lip I asked for entrance which he eagerly granted as we fought for dominance which of course I won in the end. I moaned into the kiss when Akaashi started to grind his hips down rubbing our straining erections together.

"F-fuck…" I groaned out against his lips "A-Akaashi..!" I whined out in need causing him to chuckle lightly at my obvious need. He clearly decided to tease me for it; he slipped down my body so he was now straddling my knees before leaning down so his face was in front of my erection so close that I could feel his warm breath against my heated flesh. My erection twitched in anticipation which caused the raven to chuckle before kissed the head lightly. He licked the slit before taking the head into his mouth sucking on the sensitive head eliciting moans from my lips as he started to take more of my heated flesh into his mouth bobbing his head up and down while occasionally licking at the slit which had me moaning louder now.

He started to pump himself as he continued to suck on my cock causing me to get a little impatient as I thrust my hips up slightly not enough to choke him but enough for him to know I wanted to be in him now and I knew he was just as eager as I was for what was to come if not more so. He pulled off of my erection with a small pop sound before positioning himself so he was once again straddling my hips. "Impatient much~?" he teased now leaning down to peck my lips.

I grumbled and shoved my hand in my pocket looking for the condom that I'm sure I put in my pocket just in case knowing how Akaashi was and all "let me just find the damn condom…" I grunted before he grabbed my hand and pulled it out shaking his head.

"Let's do it raw~" he said with a smirk nipping at my bottom lip before reaching behind him to steady my erection as he lowered himself down impaling himself. We moaned out together as he took me to the hilt he wasted no time in setting a fast pace as he rode me, I put my hands on his hips helping to lift him up and guide him back down again. His moans were like music to my ears as I started to thrust upwards meeting his hips perfectly each time.

As we continued with our activities I heard some rustling and what sounded like a gasp but when I looked in that direction I saw nothing so I shrugged it off and focused back on Akaashi as I continued to pound into him hard and fast. His moans got louder and louder as I repeatedly abused his prostate with each thrust.

Akaashi placed his hands on my stomach and ran them up and down reviling in the feel of my taut muscles; I smirked and chuckled a little at his actions tightening my hold on his waist. I decided to change things up a little bit flipping us over so that Akaashi was laying on the grass with me hovering above him, this position allowed me to use my muscles to the fullest and really pound into him.

He wasted no time in wrapping his arms and legs around me keeping me close which caused a small smirk to grace my lips as I leaned in to capture his lips in a deep kiss before re-entering him. I started a quick and hard pace making sure that I hit his prostate with each thrust. He bit down roughly on my neck to muffle his moaning not wanting anyone to wake up due to his loud moaning. As I continued to pound into him I felt his nails dig into my back scratching and clawing at the flesh there but I didn't care.

I grabbed his erection squeezing it a little eliciting a lewd moan from his lips which only served to turn me on even more than I already was. It showed as my thrusts became rougher earning me even more moans as I started to pump him in time with my thrusts occasionally stopping to thumb the slit, my other moving to fondle his balls "B-Bokuto…c-close…" he moaned out into my ear huskily. That in itself nearly tipped me over the edge; I barely stopped myself from cumming as my thrusts became more erratic now as I now dug my nail into the slit making Akaashi cum with a loud scream of my name.

When his walls tightened around my erection it caused me to cum with a loud, "HOOT" after a couple more deep thrusts my seed filling him up as his insides milked me dry. We lay there for a few minutes trying to get our breath back as we rode out our orgasm. I pulled out of him laying beside him till we found the energy to get up and re dress heading for our room.

The next day we went to our training as usual and afterwards went to the gym to do our practice with Kuroo and Tsukki once more but something was definitely wrong with the two Kuroo kept grinning at us every now and then and Tsukki couldn't even look at us properly needless to say that the pair of us were very confused by this. After a brief chat together we decided to ask the pair just what was up with them and weren't quite ready for the answer we received. "What's going on guys? How comes you are acting all weird with us today?" I asked quirking a perfect brow now.

Tsukki still wouldn't even look at us so it was Kuroo that answered us instead. "Well we had no idea you guys were such horndogs!" was his reply with a huge smirk and a chuckle before he patted Tsukki's back and they moved to pick up the balls ready for another round.

I looked to Akaashi and he looked to me at this a blush covering both of our cheeks, we'd been caught big time, being caught by Kuroo wasn't such a big thing he was my bro and wouldn't say anything about it to anyone else but Tsukki? What would we do if he told someone? And then something hit me that noise and gasp I heard last night it had to have been them. I face palmed a little and looked back at Akaashi silently telling him this was his fuck up but I wasn't at all mad at him I could have dragged the raven back to our room but I let it happen in public so I was as much responsible for it as he was.

We looked over at the blonde a little worriedly when a voice spoke up it once again Kuroo "don't worry you two Tsukki and I won't say a word I already spoke to him after we saw you guys last night he's just a bit innocent in the ways of sex and really embarrassed to look at you two in the eyes at the moment but it'll pass~" he said with a smirk gaining him a glare from the blonde but it put both of us at ease knowing that neither would tell anyone else about what they'd seen it could cause both of us some trouble if it ever got out. I smiled and walked up to Kuroo draping an arm around his shoulders "thanks for being so call about it bro~!" I said with a huge grin now.

"Don't mention it Bo you'd do the same for me~" he said with a chuckle also draping his arm around my shoulder. Akaashi simply nodded at the pair his thanks for their silence. The rest of the night was uneventful we practiced spikes and blocking like always and then headed back to our rooms for the night.

The End.

A/N: so I hope you all enjoyed this it was my first BokuAka fic. I plan to write a KiriKami fanfic next for My Hero Academia it's my OTP for the series and have always wanted to write for it.


End file.
